Typically, when an application or other code is configured to provide audible or other prompts, or other output information, to a user in a language or other symbolic communication system other than a native language of the application or other code, a mapping between an internal representation of the output information in a native language and a corresponding translated expression of the output information in the target symbolic communication system in which it is to be rendered is required. Typically, a developer charged with providing the ability to be able to render such information in a selected one of a plurality of target symbolic communication systems, such as one of a plurality of supported spoken languages, has been required to understand applicable communication system rules of the target communication systems, such as applicable grammar and other syntactic rules in the case of spoken languages. Based on such knowledge, for example, code may be written to match a prompt or other application output to one or more corresponding audio files, which are played in sequence to communicate the output information audibly in the target language, using proper grammar, correct pronunciation and intonation, etc.